High performing processors for workstation computers often put out a great deal of heat. In order to keep the processors within an operating temperature range, heat sink assemblies can be used. The heat sink assembly can include a motorized fan for more efficient removal of heat from the processor. When a processor manufacturer ships a processor to a systems manufacturer, the heat sink assemblies can be included in a box with the processor and other computer components. The boxed computer components can be shipped within a computer chassis or shipped separately from the computer chassis.